Ticklish
by Leyna4eva
Summary: Leo is ticklish, and Jason needs to know where. Percy just happens to find out. Valgrace for the win!


A/N: I promised a happy Valgrace!:) I am going to be making one-shots the rest of the day, so hopefully more Valgrace is on the way! Lots of Love

-Leyna4eva

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.

Ticklish

Percy didn't mean to. Its not like he tried to do it, it just happened. One second everyone was hangin' out at the campfire, making jokes and sharing stories, the next Leo breaks into giggles.

Everyone was giving Leo weird looks, while he blushed in embarrassment. Percy had a feeling he knew what happened. His hand slipped from where it was slung around Leo's shoulder and it brushed against his neck. Percy looked at his friend curiously.

"Leo, are you ticklish?" Percy whispered to Leo.

Leo pushed Percy's arm off his shoulder and whispered,"Yes! Please for the love of Gods don't tell anyone! Especially Jason!"

Percy was a little confused, why wouldn't Leo want his boyfriend to know he was ticklish? It wasn't bad to be ticklish. Percy himself was a little ticklish, but it was only in one place and... Oh. Percy got it now. Leo's ticklish spot was his neck! And he didn't like to be tickled so it was better no one knew his special spot. But now Percy knew...

Percy got a devilish look on his face. He was so going to use this to his advantage. Percy slyly blew air on to Leo's neck. Leo shivered but didn't laugh. Percy then brushed his fingers over the back of Leo's neck. Leo giggled a little and gave Percy a glare. Percy grinned innocently back.

The rest of the night was filled with giggles, glares, grins, and questioning looks from their friends. When the campfire was over and their friends were heading back to their respective cabins, they finally asked what was wrong with them.

Percy just slyly grinned and shrugged.

Leo grumbled something about stupid sons of Poseidon.

Annabeth wasn't gonna take that as an answer. So after glaring at each of them Percy finally caved.

"I found out that Leo's ticklish." Percy smiled sheepishly at them.

All of their eyes widened.

"So thats why Leo kept giggling!" Nico realized then looked at his boyfriend accusingly,"Why would you torture poor Leo?"

Leo smiled at Nico.

"And not let me join you?!"

Leo's smile dropped and he glared at the son of Hades.

"So where is Leo ticklish?" Frank suddenly asked.

The others nodded in agreement eager to know. Leo gave Percy a threatening look.

"I swear to Gods Percy if you-" Leo was abruptly cut off by his boyfriend's hand over his mouth.

Jason looked at Percy with intenseness,"Where is Leo's ticklish spot?"

Leo gave Percy a pleading look and shook his head.

Percy thought back to Leo's words. Please for the love of Gods don't tell anyone! Especially Jason! Percy then looked at the son of Jupiter who looked kind of scary right now.

Percy gulped,"He's ticklish on his neck."

That rose some eyebrows. Jason looked at his boyfriend, who inturn looked back. Jason smirked, Leo gulped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night in the Zeus cabin, Jason was straddling his boyfriend. With a victorious smile Jason looked down at his pouting boyfriend.

"Don't look at me like that. It won't work Leo." Jason playfully said.

"But its not fair!" Leo whined.

"Hey, its fair and square. After months of guessing I finally found your ticklish spot! I always wondered why you never let me kiss your neck..." Jason trailed off.

"Its not fair and square! Percy found my ticklish spot and you forced him to tell you!"

Jason grinned slyly,"Guilty as charged!"

He placed his hands on either side of Leo's head and captured his lips with his own. Leo melted into the kiss and almost forgot about what happened earlier. At least until Jason broke the kiss and only to start trailing kisses down to Leo's neck...

Leo squirmed beneath Jason, who then had to pin Leo's arms down. None of which stopped Jason from reaching his goal. Leo's laughter was all that was heard throughout the cabin.

Jason smiled into Leo's neck then mumbled,"You have the cutest laugh I have ever heard!"

Leo couldn't stop laughing but was able to get out a breathless,"STOP!"

Jason finally stopped mercilessly kissing Leo's neck. Jason smiled in victory.

Leo glared and breathlessly said,"I do not have a cute laugh. And if you ever do that again-"

Jason shut him up with another kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning when Percy asked slyly why there was so much giggling and laughing in the Zeus cabin last night, he promptly got shocked and was left with burnt blue pancakes.


End file.
